Alyson Winchester: Bra Shopping with Dean
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Aly is 12, and she asks her big brother Dean to take her shopping for a bra. Hilarity ensues. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester.


**ALYSON WINCHESTER DRABBLE: BRA SHOPPING**

 **T** his One-Shot goes with the Adventures of Alyson Winchester AU

Author's note: This was inspired by remembering being teased in 6th grade after having "Sex Ed" classes, and thinking back to taking my daughter bra shopping for the first time. I imagine that Dean would be the least comfortable with a task like this!

Also, a HUGE Thank You to everyone who has reviewed my stories! This is the first time I've ever shared my writing with an audience, and I am very encouraged by the everything. It's a little harder for me to write short stories like this but I am practicing. Libby, when I read your review I had to laugh because I had just written this one-shot with Aly and Dean! I hope you enjoy it!

Aly is 12, Dean is 24

Sam had gone on a hunt with Dad, so it was Dean and me. We were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when I asked, "Dean, will you take me to buy a bra?"

Dean choked on his beer. His face got red.

"Uh, sure, I guess." he looked down at his plate. "What, uh, brought this on?"

"Ever since we had the Health and Human Sexuality class two weeks ago, the girls in class have been teasing the ones who don't wear bras."

Dean choked again and pounded his chest. He had a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hearing my baby sister say 'human sexuality' is just a little bit of a mind-bender." he told me.  
"Why?" I was confused.

"Uh, because...uh, never mind. You said someone's teasing you?" He looked at me seriously.

"Yeah, after we learned about women's bodies and all, a couple of the girls who have already developed started wearing bras. And they're making fun of the girls who are flat chested or not wearing a bra yet." I shifted uncomfortably, remembering how annoyed I felt when the girls kept saying things in front of the boys in the class.

"Did you tell the teacher?" Dean's face had returned to its normal color.

"No!" I was aghast.

"Why not?"

"Because my teacher is a man! I don't want to talk to him about that! It's embarrassing!"

"Didn't he teach your class about the human...you know..." Dean was clearly uncomfortable.

"No, Mrs. Morris taught the girls. She's the other 6th grade teacher."

"Then tell her."

"You can't do that, Dean, you can only talk to _your_ teacher about stuff that's going on in _your_ class!"

"All right, all right. Do you want me to talk to your teacher? Because the teasing's got to stop."

"I want to start wearing a bra. That will make them stop." I told him.

"Uh, okay then. Tomorrow after school."

The next day Dean drove me to Target. We went to the underwear section and stood looking at the aisle full of bras.

"What is 'under wire' ? Is there a wire actually in the bra?" I asked, looking at a frilly pink bra. "Why?"

"Yeah" Dean said. "It's for support or something."

"How do you know that?" I looked at him.

His face got red and he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Never mind. What size do you wear?"

"I don't know! Should I just start trying them on?" I grabbed one off the rack that was made of black lace with red ribbons woven through the edges. I held it up in front of me.

"No! Put that back!" He looked embarrassed again. "Let's see if we can find someone to help" he said. We walked to the next aisle and found an older woman wearing a store shirt.

"Excuse me" Dean said. "My sister is, uh, looking for a bra, and we need a little help here."

"Sure, what size are you?" The woman looked at me.

"That's the thing, I don't know." I told her.

"Let's start with 32 A." She said.

"Hey, none of that lacy, padded, push-up stuff, huh? You don't need any of that." Dean said gruffly. "I'm going to be across the way. Come find me when you're done." He leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of my head, and then he walked out of the aisle.

I followed the woman back to the bra aisle and she explained to me about sizes and what the letters meant. She took a couple different types of bras off the racks and led me to a dressing room.

"Do you want me to show you how to put this one on, sweetie?" she asked. "The hooks can be a little hard to get used to at first."

"Yes please" I said. She came into the dressing room and showed me how to put the bra on and fasten the little hooks. I tried on a couple different types of bras and decided which ones felt comfortable.

"Thank you" I told her as I left the dressing room. I walked over to where Dean was standing looking at t-shirts.

He glanced at me. "Found what you need?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." I said. One the way to the checkout lines, he paused at the end of an aisle and gestured at it. "Do you need any, you know?"

"Need any what?"

"You know, sanitary, uh, napkins or whatever?" His face was red again and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"No, not yet" I told him.

He exhaled. "Good. Now let's go get some coffee." He put his arm around my shoulders.


End file.
